Conventional automotive side view mirrors, which are located on the driver's side of the vehicle, give the driver a reflective image of the area to the side and rearwardly of the vehicle. However, conventional mirrors normally have a blind spot or a blind area, namely, the area close to and at the rear part of the vehicle. Commonly, the driver of a vehicle is unable to see another vehicle located in the blind area so that many accidents are caused because the driver is unaware of the nearness of another vehicle.
In order to solve the problem of the blind area in the side view mirror, various types of wide angle mirrors have been developed, including small attachments which may be fastened upon the larger side view mirror. These attachments typically are sufficiently curved to give a wide angle reflection of the area immediately to the side and rear of the vehicle and consequently substantially eliminate the blind spot.
Small wide angle mirror attachments are typically provided as an after-market product, that is, a product purchased by a vehicle owner and applied to the side view mirror by himself. Consequently, it is desirable that the wide angle mirror attachment be of as low a cost as possible and as simple to install as possible. Moreover, since the mirror is subject to considerable vibration, it is desirable to attach the wide angle mirror to the automotive side view mirror in a manner which tends to resist the vibration, and also the effects of weather, so as to maintain it in place.
Thus, although the wide angle mirror attachment itself is generally known, the invention herein relates to a specific structural form which provides an improved manner of fastening the attachment in place so as to simplify the expense and the installation as well as to protect the connection between the attachment and the vehicle mirror.